ORGULLO Y AMOR : Una historia de dos
by marty mary
Summary: Un acontecimiento obliga a la "reina del hielo" a salir de Nerima y tomar decisiones de las cuales se arrepentirá, diez años después un reencuentro acaba con su perfecto y falso cuento de hadas regresando su pasado y haciéndola pagar por el... ¿qué pasará?, ¿podrá Nabiki superar todo lo que le viene? , ¿ o acaso ese es el final de la mujer perfecta?.
1. El fantasma en la escuela

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son propiedad de la gran Rumiko Takahashi.**

El cielo estaba nublado, el ambiente frío y lúgubre, la ausencia de gente en las calles, los relámpagos que alumbraba de vez en cuando y el viento sacudiendo su corta melena, complementaba la personalidad de la chica.

Eran altas horas de la noche, los ciudadanos se encontraban ya en sus hogares ,descansando de la rutina a excepción de algunos vagos que paseaban por las calles buscando un lugar donde refugiarse de la posible lluvia que amenazaba en caer.

Algunos negocios estaban abiertos, solo restaurantes o tiendas nocturnas, más estaban casi vacíos pues nadie saldría a menos que sea realmente necesario.

Ella caminaba sin ninguna preocupación, ni siquiera portaba en sus manos un paraguas, sabía que si en caso debía ocuparlo, no sería problema conseguir uno, su capacidad de manipular y persuadir se lo otorgaría.

Nerima no era una ciudad peligrosa, así que podía pasear con tranquilidad no es como que eso importara, aún si se tratara de la peor ciudad ella no temia, a nada, ni a nadie.

No era peleadora, ni mucho menos se la pasaba dando patadas y golpes como su hermana, pero tenía algo, algo que pocas personas tienen y que de ser necesario la sacaría de cualquier situación.

Una brisa de viento la hizo estremecerse, no le causó molestia, por el contrarío, el frío era algo que le agradaba, como si fuera parte de ella.

Llego a su destino, se paro frente a la gran reja de la escuela furinkan, se quedó unos segundos pensando, que estaba haciendo ahí y entonces el recuerdo de lo sucedido esta mañana llegó a ella.

* * *

esta mañana en la oficina del director...

"la pareja de enamorados", como eran llamados en la escuela, esperaban impacientes que el hombre de playera floreada y una Palma en su cabeza, dijera el motivo por el que fueron llamados.

Tenian unos veinte minutos parados frente a el, quien desde que entraron no dejó de tocar su uculele como si se encontrara solo.

\- ya diga algo viejo loco.

El joven de trenza larga golpeó el escritorio provocando que los objetos en este saltarán, el hombre dejor su instrumento a un lado con toda delicadeza, se sento recto en su silla.

\- si, que se te ofrece Ranma - hablo como si nada.

\- no sé aga el malentendido usted nos mando a llamar.

\- mmm , déjame ver - empezó a buscar en su escritorio- reglas del estudiante- empezó a leer- ningun estudiante tiene derecho de faltarle el respeto a su superior , si es el caso es castigo...

No lo dejo terminar, le arrebató la hoja de papel y la arrugo con su mano.

\- Ya déjese de boberías.- gritó.

\- señor, porfavor, podría decirnos el motivo por el que nos mando a llamar. - Interrumpió su prometida.

\- lo vez Ranma deberías aprender un poco de tu prometida- el chico bufo y se cruzo de brazos- los mande a llamar - dijo al fin- porque tengo una muy importante tarea para ustedes.

-¿Tarea?... ¿y quién es usted para darnos una tarea?- dice de forma altanera el muchacho.

\- Soy tu director niño insolente.- se levanta para hacerle frente.

\- eso no me importa- Lo reta ,cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿no te importa que te expulse de la escuela?.

\- soy un peleador, la escuela no me sirve de nada.

\- tienes razón Ranma, tal vez un regalo ayude en tu decisión- le entrega una piña y el muchacho la toma en sus manos.

\- Ranma no...

Su prometida intentó advertirle pero ya era tarde la piña explotó en sus manos dejándolo envuelto en cenizas y el cabello alborotado, al igual que su ropa rasgada.

\- ahora si ya verá.

Se lanzó por encima del escritorio y comenzó a atacarlo, el hombre saco de quien sabe donde una máquina para cortar el cabello y unas tijeras.

\- te voy a cortar el cabello de una vez por todas.

\- solo si me atrapa.

El muchacho esquivaba los ataques del hombre que era rápido más no más rápido que el, las cuchillas filosas de la máquina pasaban frente a el en lo que parecía cámara lenta.

Ranma cayó en una de las trampas del director, quedando colgado del techo con sus brazos y piernas atadas con una soga.

comenzó a tambalearse de un lado a otro para evitar que su trenza fuera arrancada por las cuchillas, cada que el director fallaba el muchacho se burlaba sacándole la lengua.

\- lo haremos.

La repentina interrupción de Akane los obligó a voltear a verla.

\- ¿qué?, estás loca.

\- bien dicho Akanita, tu si eres una persona razonable- mientras hablaba con ella seguía intentando cortar el cabello del muchacho.

\- a cambio... - el director deja de hacer lo que hace y voltea a verla - a cambio dejara de perseguir a Ranma para que se corte el cabello.

\- pero Akanita - rodea el escritorio y para frente a ella - eso es una regla de la escuela.

\- acepta o no .

\- dejame ver - pone su mano en la barbilla.

\- a la una... a las dos...

\- esta bien esta bien- regresa a su escritorio, rompe la cuerda de la que colgaba Ranma provocando que este cayera de cabeza en el suelo y saca unas unos documentos.

\- ¿qué es eso? - pregunta Ranma sobandose la cabeza por el golpe.

\- hace una semana la aparición de un misterioso personaje me esta causando problemas.

\- ¿personaje?.

\- dicen que es un fantasma las únicas en presenciarlo fueron atacadas, dicen haber visto una especie de sombra negra y nada más.

\- ¿ entonces usted quiere que acabemos con lo que sea eso?.

\- ustedes dos son los más fuertes de la escuela.

\- es un trato.

en ese momento la puerta es derrumbada por un joven que portaba una espada tradicional del kendo.

\- yo soy en rayo azul de la escuela furinkan y es mi deber defender a los más débiles... ya no temas mi querida Akane- la toma de ambas manos- yo te protegere de ese fantasma.

_este es el pretexto perfecto para pasar tiempo extra con mi amada _

\- ni lo pienses- Ranma lo golpeó dejándolo inconsciente.

Esta vez la ventana fue derrumbada, una chica de cabello largo castaño con uniforme de chico y una enorme espátula en su espalda, la atraviesa.

\- Ranchan cuenta conmigo para ayudar.

_no permitiré que estés a solas con mi Ranchan._

_\- _Ukyo.

\- yo también iré.

todos voltearon a donde provenía aquella voz femenina.

\- tuuuu. - dijeron al unísono.

* * *

Sonrió al recordar aquel momento, sabía que si en realidad había un fantasma es la escuela, grabarlo le dejaría muy buenas ganancias y en caso de no serlo también ganaría, siempre que este grupito de locos se reúnen en una misión ocurren muchas cosas.

Continuo su camino y se adentró en la ahora vacía escuela.

\- ya era hora dijimos a las 8 en punto - Akane, Ukyo, Kuno y Ranma esperaban impacientes.

\- solo son unos minutos- se encoje de hombros.

\- 145 minutos para ser más exactos.

\- ya no exageres hermana- comienza a sacar unas cosas de su bolso.

\- ¿que son estas cosas Nabiki ? - pregunta el joven de trenza.

\- solo son unos artefactos que compre especialmente para esta ocasión.

Del bolso saco unas cámaras infrarrojas adaptadas para colocarlas en la frente sin problema de que se cayera o se moviera y tres mini radios de largo alcance para comunicarse.

\- pero Nabiki esto debió costarte mucho- dijo Akane sorprendida.

\- hay no es nada, lo compre con esta tarjeta.

Saca una tarjeta color gris y la muestra en forma descarada, en un segundo Kuno se plantó a lado suyo y se la arrebató de las manos.

\- pero si esto es mío Nabiki.

\- nunca dije que fuera mía- se encoge de hombros restandole importancia.

\- ya, ya hay que darnos prisa, hace frío y quiero regresar a casa pronto.

\- cierto Ranma tiene razón... nos vamos a dividir para cubrir más espacio.

\- siii yo voy con mi Ranchan - la joven cocinera que se había mantenido en silencio hasta el momento se colgó al brazo del muchacho.

\- este... Ukyo... bueno...

Ranma sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, era esa clase de escalofríos que sentía cada que un mal se acercaba.

Detrás de él su prometida se le formaba una vena es la frente y su aura de batalla aumentaba a pasos agigantados, ambas manos colgaban a sus costados formando dos puños mortales.

\- Ukyo tu vendras conmigo.

La intromisión de Nabiki logro que la chica perdiera concentración de cualquiera que fueran sus pensamientos.

\- y a ti quien te nombro líder ... yo iré con mi Ranchan quieras o no.

Nabiki se acercó a ella tranquila y le dio uno de los radios.

\- las cosas se hacen como yo diga y si no te gusta, te puedes ir.

\- quien te crees que...

No la dejo terminar cuando le dio la espalda y camino hacia Akane, le entrego otro de los radios.

\- tu iras con Kuno hermana.

\- pero...

Igual que con Ukyo no la dejo terminar cuando le dio la espalda esta vez para dirigirse a Ranma.

\- y tu cuñado no creo que te moleste ir solo, después de todo eres el más fuerte - le entrega el último de los radios.

\- claro que no me molesta.

\- bien, Ranma tu iras al piso de abajo, Akane y Kuno Irán al segundo y nosotras iremos al último piso, cualquier cosa estaremos en contacto... alguna duda - Akane abrió la boca para protestar pero no le dio oportunidad. - entonces andando, mientras más rápido empezamos más rápido estaremos en casa.

Camino hacia el edificio sin importarle nada más, segura de si misma, sabía que tenía al control y no dejaría que las cosas se le salieran de las manos.

Los chicos se vieron entre sí con cara de duda, más no dijeron nada y se decidieron a seguir órdenes.

Así era Nabiki tenía ese don que hacía que todos la siguieran aún sabiendo que esto podría llevarlos a una trampa.

No importaba la situación, siempre lograba lo que se proponía... siempre... siempre.. siempre...

* * *

"_Ranma... Ranma... te necesito... porfavor... sálvame..."_

Había pasado una hora desde que entraron a la escuela en busca de un supuesto fantasma que atacaba a las estudiantes.

Ranma boztesaba, la paciencia no era uno de sus fuertes y estar ahí solo, le hacían pensar que tal vez no encontrarían nada, pensaba en los demás, ¿qué tal que eran atacados?, en el segundo piso tal vez, Kuno sería derrotado fácilmente, era débil, lo tenía comprobado, incluso Akane era más fuerte que el, aunque ella tampoco era tan fuerte, siempre terminaba metida en problemas, indefensa, en espera de el para salvarla y siempre de alguna forma u otra el llegaba a tiempo y la rescataba.

Hacia dos años que llegó a Nerima su relación con ella había mejorado, bastante ya casi no peleaban... casi... pero aún así seguían apareciendo los problemas, sus enemigos, sus prometidas y siempre era ella la que salía dañada.

Y si estaba en problemas, que tal que esa cosa los atacó y Kuno no la pudo proteger, no, era seguro Kuno no podía protegerla, el y solo el era el indicado para esa tan pesada tarea.

Llego a su mente las imágenes de lo que seguro estaba pasando, Kuno tirado en el suelo inconsciente, Akane de testaruda negándose a pedir ayuda, esa sombra o lo que sea se lanza sobre ella y ...

\- Akaneeee- su propio grito lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Un presentimiento recorrio su espina dorsal, sabía que cuando eso pasaba era que algo no andaba bien, siempre confiaba en sus instintos y nunca había fallado.

De repente un enorme trueno resonó en todo el edificio y segundos después las luces se apagaron por completo dejando el lugar en la total penumbra.

\- lo que faltaba.

Busco entre sus cosas una lámpara o algo que le permitiera un poco de luz pero no encontró nada, ser precavido tampoco era uno de sus fuertes.

Termino dándose por vencido y buscar a los demás, tal ves ellos tengan algo que le sirva, busco entre sus ropas el radio comunicador pero no lo encontró, no supo como o en que momento lo perdió.

Miro a su alrededor o almenos lo intento, la oscuridad era más que inmensa y debido al mal clima de afuera la luna estaba cubierta por completo, lo único que le alumbraba era los relámpagos.

Sintió que las cosas no se podían poner peor y entonces fue cuando pasó... un grito desgarro su alma, un grito cargado de terror, su cuerpo se llenó de esa ya conocida adrenalina.

\- Akane

Se le formó un hueco en el pecho al pensar que la visión que tuvo hace unos instantes se pudo hacer realidad.

Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas y la falta de visión se lo permitian.

_voy por ti ... siempre lo haré._

* * *

_"promete que siempre seremos amigos"__"por siempre"__"no quiero volver a verte... tu y yo no somos amigos"_\- creo que no encontramos nada.

\- porque dices eso mi bella amada, no hay peor lucha que la que no se hace, y la esperanza es lo último que muere.

El joven tomó a la chica de las manos mientras se acercaba con los ojos cerrados, a su rostro.

Akane leyó de inmediato las intenciones del muchacho y lo estampó contra el suelo hundiendo su rostro en este.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos más, ambos jóvenes comenzaban a darse por vencidos, el silencio en los comunicadores era casi sepulcral desde ya media hora.

\- ¿Nabiki?... ¿Ukyo?...¿Ranma?... contesten...alguien...

Akane insistía por el comunicador pero el silencio detrás de este comenzaban a desesperarla, algo estaba pasando, no estaba segura de que pero sabia que era malo.

\- Akane ahí .

Era una de las pocas veces que el joven le hablaba por su nombre,así nada más sin ningún otro adjetivo o alguna de sus fraces cursis, empalagosas y fastidiantes frases.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, quien sabe que cosa era esa pero tenía un aura tenebrosa, le ponía los pelos de punta con su simple presencia.

La sombre giro a la derecha y se metió a uno de los salones.

\- Chicos, está aquí... me escuchan... en el segundo piso... rayos- tiro el radio y respiro profundo- tendremos que ir nosotros dos.

\- no creo que sea buena idea deberíamos...

no lo dejo terminar cuando comenzó a caminar en la misma dirección que aquella sombra.

\- tenian que ser hermanas .

Solo eso dijo y corrió a colocarse frente a ella, sacó su espada y se posó en forma de combate.

\- o mi bella u frágil dama no temas más aquí estoy para protegerte así mi alma deba ser partida en dos jamás dejaré que te lastimes, porque...

No pudo terminar de hablar pues su rostro terminó hundido en el piso por segunda vez.

Ambos chicos entraban a aquel salón, lentamente, con cuidado de no hacer ruido, aunque en realidad el ruido no era un problema, cualquiera que fuera esa cosa sabia que estaba ahí y no solo eso si no que estaban siendo dirigidos justo a donde quería.

No encontraron nada, aquello que aya entrado ahí ya no estaba, se esfumó.

\- Deberíamos ir a buscar a los demás.

\- tienes razón.

\- Kuno si no vas a ... espera, ¿qué dijiste?

Akane quedó totalmente sorprendida, Kuno jamás había tenido una actitud tan seria, ni siquiera en aquellas aventuras que habían tenido en el pasado, en las cuales habían estado en peligro.

No podía negar que hace un año que miraba al joven diferente, su actitud había cambiado mucho, nunca se tomó el tiempo para preguntar el motivo o tal ves en realidad no le importaba mucho.

Sonaba un poco cruel pero que Kuno dejara de perseguirla era una de las cosas que más la tranquilizaban.

Aún después se todo eso, su respuesta le dejó mal sabor de boca, no porque quisiera que la acosara sino más bien porque sentía,muy en el fondo que algo muy oscuro le pasaba.

_no digas tonterías Akane._

sacudió su cabeza tratando de sacar esos locos pensamientos, cuando levantó la vista el muchacho se le perdió de vista por un segundo debido a que salió del salón y giró a la derecha.

Salio corriendo tras de él fue justo en el momento en que salió cuando un trueno provocó que diera un gran brinco, debido al silencio y el vacío del lugar resonó a tal grado de causarle escalofríos.

Segundos después la oscuridad los cegó casi por completo, las luces se habían apagado y lo único que les brindaba un poco de luz eran los continuos relámpagos.

Ambos se miraron, parecían intentar leerse uno al otro y al parecer lo hicieron pues ambos tenian ese mismo presentimiento de que algo malo, muy malo estaba por suceder.

Segundos después un grito cargado de miedo y angustia los lleno de ese mismo sentimiento.

Voltearon a donde provenía el grito y luego se volvieron a ver.

\- Nabiki.

Dijeron al mismo tiempo y salieron como alma que lleva el diablo para averiguar que era aquello tan escalofriante.


	2. como en los viejos tiempos

**los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son propiedad de la gran Rumiko Takahashi**

Voltearon a donde provenía el grito y luego se volvieron a ver.

\- Nabiki.

Dijeron al mismo tiempo y salieron como alma que lleva el diablo para averiguar que era aquello tan escalofriante.

* * *

_"eres mi samurái"_

_"lárgate de aquí niña mugrosa"_

_"mírenla aparte de huérfana es horrenda"_

Nabiki y Ukyo buscaban en los salones de arriba, en ese piso se llevaban acabo los talleres, costura, cocina, artes, teatro y musica.

Ambas chicas se habian mantenido en silencio desde que llegaron, no era que se odiaran, simplemente no se agradaban.

No sabian cuanto tiempo llevaban ahi pero para ambas ya era demasiado.

Ukyo revisaba a cada segundo el radio en su mano esperando que alguien se reportará.

Media hora antes fue la última vez que se escucho algo detras de ese aparato y desde entonces nada.

Su cabeza comenzo a llenarse de dudas.

Tal ves Akane esta aprobechando la situación y esta sola con Ranma.

_tengo que ir con el._

Sintio el impulso de salir corriendo, se dio la vuelta pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa una sombra negra paso frente a ella y se la llevo a rastras, impidiendo que hiciera cualquier ruido.

\- creo que deberíamos...

Nabiki se dio la vuelta y no termino la frase al darse cuenta que se encontraba sola.

_Seguro fue tras Ranma_

Rodó los ojos con fastidio.

\- Sera mejor regresar.

\- Nabiki.

_esa voz_

Volteo a ver de donde provenía aquello, sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

Nabiki era una mujer fria y calculadora, pocas cosas lograban sorprenderla pero aquello... aquello la descoloco, fue solo unos segundos y luego volvio a poner esa coraza impenetrable.

Un niño cabello castaño con traje de samurái estaba parado frente a ella con una sonrisa radiante.

\- ¿quien eres y que quieres?

\- ¿porque te fuiste?... dijiste que seríamos amigos siempre.

En los ojos del niño había lagrimas, cualquiera hubiera sentido vulnerable ante aquella escena, sin embargo, Nabiki sonrió.

No con suficiencia como siempre lo hacía si no con gracia, como si acabaran de contarle un muy buen chiste.

\- ¿encerio?, ese truco barato no funcionará... ¿quien eres?

El niño cambió su radiante sonrisa a una oscura, los ojos perdieron el brillo y se llenaron de maldad.

Se dio la vuelta y camino lentamente, apenas dio unos pasos una sombra negra lo cubrio por completo y la figura del niño cambio a la de una niña.

Su cabello era largo y negro, tan negro como la noche, lo tenia agarrado en dos coletas altas y llevaba un bestido rosa amplio, como de princesa.

Continuo caminando hasta llegar al uno de los salones, se detuvo en la puerta y volteo a verla, parecia estar retandola a seguirla.

Nabiki no era una persona que conociera el miedo pero en sus 18 años habia aprendido a segur sus instintos y la mirada de aquella... ¿niña?, por que eso era en ese momento... esa mirada tenia algo que la ponia en alerta.

La pequeña silueta entro al salon, Nabiki volteo atras pensando si lo mas correcto seria seguirla o salir en busca de ayuda como su instinto lo decia.

Pero el orgullo pudo mas que cualquier instinto, no permitiria que se le retara de esa forma y no hacer nada.

Siguió el mismo camino que aquella pequeña y entró al salon.

Era el salon de teatro por lo que habia vestuarios y esenarios tipicos de las obras de la escuela, era una habitación grande y con mucho espacio ya que es necesario para ensayar.

\- Nabiki Tendo sigues siendo una poca cosa.

Nabiki finjio un bostezo colocando su mano en la boca.

\- Eres muy aburrido... ¿que sigue? llorar sobre la perdida de mi madre... porque no nos ahorramos el tetro y vamos al grano. - se cruza de brazos- ¿quien eres?.

La niña comenzo a reir de forma macabra, la risa se escuchó con eco en el lugar y su voz cambió a una escalofriante.

Nabiki sin embargo no se intimido, se mantuvo firme sin quitar su porte de suficiencia.

\- No esperaba menos de ti, pero todos tienen debilidades ... ¿ no es asi?.

Dicho esto la niña desapareció dejando a Nabiki sola.

\- rayos.

Un fuerte relámpago resono seguido de eso las luces se apagaron dejando el edificio en total penumbra, siendo solo alumbrada por los relámpagos de vez en vez.

Segundos después un fuerte grito provocó que se sobresaltara, corrio a donde este se habia escuchado.

Entro al salon de cinematografía, este era mas como un auditorio, habia un escenario con una pantalla enorme en el centro y frente a esta asientos.

Entro con cautela, no solo por temor a caer con algun objeto debido a la nula visión, si no también por la extraña sensación en el aire.

Tenia un presentimiento, algo malo estaba por suceder de eso estaba segura aun asi algo la empujaba a seguir adelante.

Encendio una lampara de mano que llevaba en su bolso, si algo la caracterizaba era su astucia ante situaciones como esta.

\- ¿Ukyo?.

En el centro del escenario la chica estaba inconsciente, Nabiki corrió a ella y se percato de que tenia un golpe en la cabeza.

\- Nabikiiii... Ukyooo.

Los gritos de su hermana se escucharon por el pasillo.

\- Akane por aqui.

Segundos después Akane y Kuno entreron al salon.

\- Nabiki... ¿que fue lo que pasó?.

\- no lo se , nos separamos, escuche un ruido y cuando entre la encontré así... Tenemos que llevarla a un hospital.

\- Si tienes razón.

Kuno tomo a la chica en brazos y todos juntos caminaron a la salida pero no pudieron avanzar mas, algo habia congelado sus movimientos.

En el escenario una sombra negra parecia tomar forma, esta vez se convirtió en un perro negro gigantesco.

Los tres se quedaron viendo fijamente aquello tan extraño, un escalofrio los alerto, sentian la necesidad de salir corriendo del lugar pero sus cuerpo no respondían.

Camino lentamente hacia ellos, como bestia acechando a su presa, Kuno se coloco frente a ellas.

\- quédense atras.

Ya no tenia su espada y su posición de batalla era diferente a la que siempre utilizaba.

_"porque un samurái, un verdadero samurái lucha por el bien y protege al nececitado, y tu me protegiste apesar de no conocerme por eso ... eres mi samurái"_

El animal empezó a gruñir y con una velocidad impresionante paso por un lado del muchacho y se lanzo sobre Nabiki.

La joven cayó de rodillas al suelo sosteniéndose la cabeza.

\- Nabiki estas bien.

Akane se arrodilló frente a ella, la peli corta se quejaba y seguia sosteniendo su cabeza, de repente comenzó a reírse.

\- encerio creiste que podrias controlarme.

despues de decir estas palabras la sombra negra salio de ella y tomo la silueta de una mujer.

\- ahora si me imprecionaste pero existen otras formas de doblar a alguien.

la voz de aquella mujer era escalofriante, no se le veia rostro ,era solo una silueta negra.

Nabiki levanto la vista y aquella silueta se movio de manera casi imperceptible, esta vez se fue sobre Kuno.

Igual que la chica hace unos momentos cayo de rodillas y se sostuvo la cabeza.

\- Kuno no te dejes controlar.. eres mas fuerte que ella.

\- CALLATE- el grito hizo que ambas chicas se sobresaltaran. - tu.

Se levanto y camino hacia Akane.

\- ¿que haces?

Akane retrocedia, algo en su mirada le causaba terror, cientos de veces se habia enfrentado al muchacho pero en esta ocasión no era el, algo muy oscuro se asomaba por sus ojos.

\- me haz rechazado, una y otra vez... nunca te importó lo que sintiera, y cuando apareció ese idiota de Saotome lo amaste, a pesar de sus malos tratos... ¿eres estúpida o que?

\- Kuno.

La azabache estaba tan impactada que apenas y logro pronunciar su nombre, conocia al muchacho desde que entro a la escuela furinkan, siempre estaba siguiéndole, acosandola, diciendole lo bella que es, jamas nunca apesar de sus malos tratos hacia el y de las palizas que se llebaba por su prometido, jamas la habia insultado o si quiera hablarle feo.

\- Pero ahora es diferente- sonrió- voy a reclamar lo que me pertenece.

Se lanzo sobre ella, la chica no se movio , parecia estar paralizada, en shock, solo cerro lo ojos esperando el impacto pero este jamas llego.

Al abrir los ojos Nabiki estaba en el suelo sobre el muchacho, la peli corta habia tacleado al joven para evitar que lastimara a su hermana, rapido se levanto y se coloco frete a ella dandole la espalda.

-Akane vete.

\- ¿que?

Kuno se levantó y miro a ambas con rabia.

\- vamos Nabiki eso no era necesario... te pagare en cuanto tome lo que quiero.

\- que te vallas - le gritó.

\- no te voy a dejar sola con...

\- no te estoy diciendo que me abandones... ve por Ranma... solo el nos puede ayudar.

\- pero...

\- No hay tiempo largate.

Nabiki no era una peleadora, ¿como la dejaria sola con el?, seguramente la dañaria, y si la...

_maldición que ago_

Sabia que no tenía tiempo de dudas, si Nabiki tenia algo era astucia, siempre tenia las respuestas y sus planes salian bien.. para su beneficio pero bien.

Por mas que pensaba no encontraba la forma en la que Nabiki detendría al muchacho sin salir lastimada, pero sabia que si ella le dijo que se fuera era porque tenia un plan.

No tenia opción mas que confiar en ella.

\- ten cuidado porfavor.

Nabiki asistió con la cabeza- cuento contigo.

sin mas salio corriendo del salon, Kuno sonrio y miro a la chica que se estaba poniendo en posicion de pelea.

\- Crees que puedes conmigo.

\- La pregunta es si tu puedes conmigo.

\- como en los viejos tiempos.

\- y como entonces... vas a perder... Tachi.

* * *

\- Ranmaaaa... Ranmaaa.

Akane corria desesperada en busca de su prometido, desde la llegada del joven a su vida todo se habia complicado, siempre habia peleas, discuciones y siempre terminaba en problemas.

Pero también siempre era rescatada por el, cuando el aparecio dejo de ser la mas fuerte de todas, para darse cuenta que en realidad era debil... muy debil.

Ukyo, Shampoo, Rin Rin y Ran Ran he incluso Kodaki, todas ellas eran mas fuertes que ella y como si no bastará eran mas femeninas.

Y hoy, incluso hoy que era mas fuerte que Nabiki, no pudo protegerla, no pudo hacer nada.

Si tan solo hubiera reaccionado cuando Kuno la atacó, ella era mas fuerte ¿cierto?, ella lo habría vencido.

Pero no lo hizo, se paralizó, como una ... una ..

_una cobarde eso es lo que soy_

Unas gotas rodaron por su mejillas, se limpio con sus manos.

_¿que esto?... ¿lágrimas?... ¿porque ?_

Estaba llorando, no podia evitarlo, ni siquiera entendía el motivo o tal vez si pero era demasiado para admitirlo.

Siguio corriendo sin importarle si se tropezaba con algo, si de por si ya era difícil ver con la oscuridad del lugar, con los ojos cristalizados le era aun mas difícil, pero no le importó.

corrio y corrio, no pensaba a donde iba o que buscaba, solo pensaba en su hermana, la forma en la que se plantó frente a ella, la forma en que la defendió.

Desde que recordaba, Nabiki habia sido egoísta, abara, una persona que solo miraba el bien de ella y solo de ella, no le importaba dañar a los demas.

Pero en esta ocasión se estaba sacrificando por ella, porque eso es lo que hizo, se sacrificó para hacer tiempo.

¿como pelaria con Kuno?, es mas que claro, Nabiki no sabe pelear asi que seguro se lanzaría sobre el igual que hace un momento, lo detendria solo unos minutos hasta que ella llegara por Ranma.

Las imagenes de aquella escena le dieron vueltas.

Si se hubiera quedado, si no se hubiera paralizado, ella podria entreter a Kuno por mas tiempo, debio quedarse, debio dejar que sea Nabiki quien buscara a su prometido.

¿Porque no lo hizo?, ¿porque se acobardo?

_"vamos Akane no tengas miedo, recuerda que para ser una guerrera no le debes temer a nada"_

_"no es justo tu eres mas grande"_

_"yo también tuve miedo pero no los venci llorando... vamos yo estoy aqui"_

Un recuerdo la obligo a detenerse, aquella niña le sonria, su sonrisa era radiante, sus ojos estaban llenos de alegria y brillaba con su simple presencia.

Era un recuerdo olvidado, ¿quien era esa niña?... era...

Volteo atras, no se habia dado cuenta que ya estaba en el segundo piso, ¿cuando había bajado?.

Estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no lo notó, tuvo un mal presentimiento, sintió el impulso de regresar por su hermana.

¿pero que haria ella? acababa de demostrar que era una cobarde, que no podia defenser a nadie.

La impotencia termino por destrozarla.

-aaaaaaaa.

Gritó hasta descargar por completo su frustración.


End file.
